


Positive

by FireSoul



Series: Coming Together [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-13 19:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16898478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireSoul/pseuds/FireSoul
Summary: After The Legends defeat Savage and set out to protect time Sara confirms a suspicion of hers, a little too late, maybe.





	1. Two Little Lines

“I assure you Miss Lance that my system’s-”

“I know, Gideon.” Sara snaps, her hands moving to her hairline as though to stave off a headache. A part of her feels bad for losing her temper with the AI. It isn’t that she doesn’t trust Gideon’s scan, or even like she really needed the scan in the first place, not after the way she’s been feeling the past couple of weeks. But she came to the med bay to be sure and now she just wants to have something concrete, something that she can hold and see with her own two eyes. “Can you just give me a test, please?”

A moment passes in which she starts to think Gideon is ignoring her, sour over the outburst, but then there’s a beep from the med-bay’s mini replicator and Sara doesn’t have to look to know what she’ll find.

“Thanks Gideon, and sorry.”

“It’s alright.”

For a moment Sara wonders if Gideon is planning on saying more, or if maybe she’s thinking she shouldn’t based on how “saying more” not even two minutes ago led to being snapped at. Sara still feels bad about it, but she’s apologized, and if she needs to again later then she will. After she has reaffirmed her fate.

She walks over to the replicator, quickly, far too quickly than she actually wants to. Maybe that’s why she hesitates when she gets there, her hands suddenly unable to reach up and take the slim piece of plastic from its resting place.

_“This is stupid,”_ she briefly thinks to herself. She already knows what the test is going to say. She wasn’t even shocked when Gideon’s scan gave her the answer a few minutes ago. But… she just needs to do this.

With a shaky breath she grabs the test and slips it into the waistband of her pants, in case she walks by someone on her way to the bathroom. She then heads down the hall and thanks any higher power listening that her destination is unoccupied.

“Ok,” she says to herself through a deeper inhale once the door is closed and lock, grabbing the stick from her waistband tapping it lightly against the palm of her other hand while she paces the tiny room.

“I probably shouldn’t be shaking this,” she mumbles, “Come on…” she all but whines to herself. “What are you so afraid of? Gideon already gave you an answer!”

Maybe that’s it. Gideon already did give her an answer, and deep down, no matter _how_ unprepared for this she knows she is, she doesn’t want that answer to change.

Which, brings her back to how stupidly unnecessary this is, because Gideon is never wrong.

But, just to be sure.

Not allowing herself to stall any longer she heads over to the toilet and takes the test, and now it’s the waiting game.

She reaches over and places the test on the edge of the sink before she sets a timer on her phone and then moves about pulling her pants back up, and then just as she reaches for the button she stops. She heads over to the mirror, pants still undone, and her eyes meeting those of her reflection. She still hesitates for a few seconds, but eventually her hands make it to the hem of her shirt and she pushes the fabric up, high enough over her chest so that it’ll stay. She then stands to the side and takes in her appearance, her flat palms coming to rest against the familiar texture of her abs. She wonders, idly, if maybe she’s being silly. If maybe Gideon’s scan was wrong and the test is going to come back negative. It’d be better, logically. She isn’t anywhere close to being prepared to be a mother, she’d given up any ideas about that years ago, but…

But Leonard is gone.

Even thinking about it brings the threat of tears forward, but it’s true. Leonard is gone and if by some luck their one night together left her with a tiny, living piece of him… well, she’s not sure she has it in her to get rid of it.

She smiles sadly to herself, thinking of just a week ago, and she wonders if maybe he would still be here if she had just opened her mouth.

_“Maybe it’s being on this ship traveling through time,” he had drawled in that voice that was almost a warning, sidling up along the edge of her mattress where she was perched. “Started to wonder what the future might hold for me. And you. And me and you.”_

_She had almost told him then. She had sighed. She had thought about confiding her suspicions in him. The words had been on the tip of her tongue. She almost confessed she had felt a little light headed the other day, almost told him she’d woken up feeling queasy the past couple of days and it was only getting worse, that morning she had even considered she might have to run for the bathroom. The smell of Ray’s coffee in the morning seemed stronger to her than usual, but nobody else appeared bothered, so she’d kept her mouth shut._

She’d kept her mouth shut, and Leonard sacrificed himself.

_“Beep, beep. Beep, beep.”_

Her timer drags her back to reality, out if the endless stream of “what if’s” that’s had rule over her thoughts since the moment Leonard grabbed that failsafe. It’s all useless now. She has bigger battles to fight.

 

* * *

 

Mick scrambles to close up his typewriter when someone suddenly starts knocking on his door, though he doesn’t put it away completely. Instead he gets up and stalks over to the door, grumbling all the way.

“Damn Englishman, can’t go five minutes without breaking the world!” He presses his hand against the scanner maybe only a little harsher than he’d intended. “What?”

It’s not The Englishman. It’s Sara, and the way she’s looking up at him… he has no idea what that look means, but he knows he doesn’t like it.

He steps aside and she walks in without a word, slowly, like whatever it is she’s come in here for is going to rock the order of the world as he knows it, and he is still trying to adjust after the last time that happened.

“So-”

“You’re going to be an Uncle.” She says, a completely deadpan face, and then she tosses him something while he’s struggling to process the words.

It’s a miracle it catches… whatever it is; all his eyes are processing is a little white blur that’s awkward in his grip. He opens his mouth to ask her what the hell she’s talking about, but before he can get the words out his eyes hone in on a little symbol in the center of the object in his hands. Two little symbols, actually. Two little pink lines.

Shit.

“When?” He asks, understanding washing over him like a tidal wave, his eyes flicking up to her. She doesn’t look any different than she did ten seconds ago, but yet she does. The knowledge of what’s just changed, of everything that is going to change, in his eyes it almost surrounds her like some sort of foreboding aura.

She shrugs at his question, clearly not surprised that he doesn’t have to ask who.

“Right after 1960.” She says, “I’d just gotten back from The League, two more years of killing, and he was upset about you.”

She lets that hang for a moment, either to allow the guilt of what he had done as Chronos wash over him again or to give them both time to process this turn of events; probably the second one.

“What are you gonna do?” He thinks he knows the answer, given her statement of him being an Uncle. She wouldn’t have said that unless she was planning on keeping it. She might have told him, maybe, but she wouldn’t have made it so personal.

Still, her shoulders deflate with her sigh and she wanders her way over to his bench press, sinking down on it all hunched over herself and Mick is suddenly reminded of just how tiny she really is.

Sara’s whole demeanor is normally so confident and in control. The way she can take out six adversaries at once, he sometimes forgets she is half a foot short than him. Not to mention just a little more than half his age.

“I want to keep it.”

She doesn’t look at him when she speaks, the palms of her hands pressed tight against her mouth, but she leaves enough room so that he can hear the words, even if just barely.

He’s still trying to process it all, the fact that not only her and Snart _did_ apparently get their feelings out and he was just too pissed to notice, but also what getting their feelings out has left her with. He can’t make much sense of it, if there even is any making sense of it, when she tilts her head just enough for him to see her sad smile.

“Do you think he’d want me to?”

Just when he was thinking this conversation couldn’t get any harder to have.

If he’s being honest, he doesn’t have the slightest idea what Snart would want in this situation. It isn’t like the two of them ever had any reason to worry about him ever knocking up a random girl; Snart wasn’t usually careless like that. (Mick can’t say the same for himself; maybe if Snart were here he’d be able to laugh at this and give his ever-nagging friend shit about it.)

But Snart isn’t here; he can’t give him shit. Instead he has to have the conversation that Snart should be having and help Sara through this, all of it if she needs that; it’s the least that he can do. So it’s with a long sigh that he finally puts some thoughts together.

“I think,” he says, meandering his way over to her and, after hesitating for a moment, resting a firm but gentle hand on her shoulder. “He really cared about you, you meant a lot to him. If he knew you were having his kid, he’d be going nuts.”

Maybe not the best pep talk ever, probably not even in the top 100, but it’s the best he’s got. Besides, Sara’s smiling and leaning into his side, so he must be doing something right here.

He only hopes he can keep that up.


	2. Surprise

“Ugh, I’m dying…” Sara groans as she pulls her head away from the bowl of the toilet and tries to get in a breath without inhaling the nauseatingly strong scent of the clean water that’s pouring back into the toilet.

“I can assure you Miss Lance that you are not dying, but only experiencing morning sickness; typical during the first trimester of pregnancy.” Gideon’s ever helpful and barely sympathetic voice sounds out from the ceiling above her, “Though your morning sickness has been more on the sever side, it is not at the point of putting you in any danger. I can admit you to the med bay for fluids, if you would like.”

Sara, feeling some semblance of better, and fairly certain that she’s finished with vomiting for the time being, presses her hand against the wall and brings herself up to her feet.

“Thanks Gideon, but I think I’ll just give the home remedies another go.” She insists, she had allowed Gideon to give her an IV last week and it did help a little, but not enough that she’s willing to tie herself to the med bay chair again any time soon.

There’s a knock on the bathroom door, just as she gets to her feet, and she opens it to see Jax standing before her.

“Oh sorry,” He says, clearly uncomfortable and she cracks a smile for him.

“No worries,” she promises, stepping out of the bathroom. “I was just heading out.”

“How are you feeling today?” He asks, caring as ever, and the two of them begin heading down the hall towards the galley.

“Miss Lance is under the impression that she is dying,” Gideon chimes in before Sara can even answer, to which the blonde rolls her eyes and Jax winces with sympathy.

“So… not good?” He guesses, but tough as always Sara only shrugs.

“Not great,” she admits, “But I’ll manage.”

“You could still get off the ship,” Jax suggests hopefully. It’s not that he wants Sara to leave, far from it, but even with her not going out in the field anymore (unless they’re in serious need of back up, but they are all doing their very best to avoid getting to that point.) the ship still isn’t the best place for her. Time travel is, apparently, perfectly safe for pregnant women, even though they all believe it’s at least part of the reason her morning sickness has been so bad. None of them like watching her suffer the way she does when she races to the bathroom to empty her stomach, and it would put all of their minds at ease to see her away from danger, even though they all know she’ll still be their best warrior even at nine months.

“No,” she insists firmly, practically rounding on him. “We’ve been through this; time travel is perfectly safe, so I’m staying on board until I can’t fit in the flight seat anymore.” She’s only half joking, Jax thinks, even as she glances down to her still mostly flat stomach; her tiny bump barely evident through her tank top. “And by the looks of things, that’s still a few months off.”

Jax rolls his eyes as she smirks heading into the galley. He supposes it’s best the others see her laughing, even if it is at his expense, she hates it when they all give her that unavoidable look of pity when she drags herself in from the bathroom each morning.

“Good morning Miss Lance, Mr. Jackson.” Rip says as they walk in, distracted as always, this time with cleaning up his half finished breakfast. “I suggest the two of you eat quickly, we have a mission in 1980 for an aberration.”

“Great,” Sara huffs as she grabs a banana, “If anyone needs me after we land, I’ll be in the bathroom.”

* * *

 

The aberration turned out to be a John Doe found unconscious in the park of a small town. Normally something like this wouldn’t be a problem, but the detective leading the case is set to transfer to halfway across the country where he will end up leading the case on the murder of John Lennon. Something that he will never do so long as this John Doe remains his current focus, according to Gideon.

They weren’t expecting removing the John Doe to be exceptionally difficult, even after they were informed that he’s awake and suffering from amnesia, and it wasn’t. Nothing about the mission was difficult, not in the least; it went off without a hitch.

Except for the fact that John Doe isn’t their average aberration, he’s Leonard Snart.

Stein’s theory is that the blast from the Oculus could’ve hurdled their teammate throughout time until he landed where he did, and either the landing or the flying through time and space in general is responsible for the amnesia. Gideon agreed with that theory when Sara relayed it to her, given that Stein explained all of this to her through the comms.

The guys ended up bringing Len back to the ship, hoping to jog his memory or at the very least see if Gideon could. Sara though, she’s been holed up in her room ever since they got back. She can’t face him, can’t look into his eyes and face him not knowing who she is. She looks down at her barely protruding stomach with a small frown, resting her hand over it. If he were found as himself, if he could remember, she could probably meet him in the training room in her leggings and sports bra to watch his face as he noticed. But now… now she’s a stranger to him. He doesn’t remember her, doesn’t remember her body. She could wear, or not wear, anything she has in her wardrobe and the chances that he would realize that the tiny swell of her abdomen is a baby he unknowingly left her with before he “died” are slim to none.

Still, sitting on her bed with tears in her eyes isn’t solving anything.

Getting up and wiping her eyes she heads to the med bay and as she reaches the door her breath catches in her throat. He’s sitting in the chair, one of Gideon’s bracelet’s around his wrist, and looking bored out of his mind. She stays where she is for a moment, and eventually he looks up. His eyes are wary, searching her face like he knows he’s supposed to know her, but by now he’s probably realized that he’s supposed to know everyone on this ship.

“Hey,” she says softly, a smile on her face as she walks into the room and pulls up a seat beside him. “How’s the amnesia?”

He’s watching her nervously, like he’s afraid of hurting her feelings by telling her what she already knows. “Your talking computer thinks it’ll go away,” he says and she can’t help but to smile more at the hope that gives her.

“Well, you remember what a computer is, so that’s a good sign.” She teases and he points a mocking finger at her.

“I was stranded in the 80’s not the stone age.” He mocks and she smirks, an expression that he returns, before his face grows serious again. “Bits and pieces have been coming back, since they brought me here, something about familiar surroundings or something like that.” He tells her and she nods, listening intently as he continues. “While I was in the hospital, I couldn’t remember anything. But when I went to sleep I would have these dreams. Just little snippets of images, flashes of blue and white lights, fire, and people.” He pauses for a second, thinking, trying so hard to remember something that he can’t. “Some of them are here,” he finally says, “Most of them, actually; including you.”

He watches her for a reaction, but aside from her eyes finally meeting his she doesn’t give one. It’s a good sign, she knows, that something in is subconscious remembers her, but it’s not enough. He doesn’t know who she is, and the way he’s looking at her tells her that he’s wishing he could. He wants her to tell him who she is, but how can she? How could she ever explain they were never really more than friends, that they hadn’t gotten that far yet but damn they were close? How could she ever explain-

_Oh crap._

In one swift motion she’s on her feet and racing over to the sink built into the wall at the end of the med bay, just barely making it in time for her lunch to come flying back up.

“Are you ok?” Leonard asks after a few minutes, once she seems to be finished with her sudden bought of illness and is straightening up.

“Yeah, it’s nothing.” He raises a skeptical eyebrow at her, silently calling her bluff, and she rolls her eyes. “What the hell, you’re going to find out anyway.” She says mostly to herself before she meets his gaze. “It’s morning sickness, I’m pregnant.” She tells him simply and his eyes widen, and then flick down to her stomach, and then back up to her face.

“Well…” He drawls, sounding almost… disappointed? “Congratulations.”

She forces a smile, because that’s the thing to do when a stranger congratulates you on something, and a stranger is exactly what he is right now.

“Get some rest Leonard,” she instructs, leaving him there, knowing she won’t be able to handle it if he asks her who the father is.

 

* * *

 

“Long day?”

Sara snaps her attention to the galley doorway. It’s late, very late. Most of the team went to bed hours ago, but she’s still sitting here absentmindedly stirring a teabag around her mug, and Leonard is apparently spying on her from the doorway.

“You could say that,” She partially chuckles, “How about you?”

He doesn’t answer right away. Instead he takes his time walking into the galley, strolling around the room until he pulls out the barstool just one over from her and sits himself down.

“I still don’t think I remember everything,” he warns her, “But I took your advice and got some rest, and I remembered a lot when I woke up.” He pauses for a moment, glancing down at her stomach before back to her face with a frown. “So, who beat me to that future with you?”

She laughs, actually laughs, and then laughs even more at the confusion on his face.

“Sorry just… about the baby… it’s yours.”

He’s silent.

He’s not smiling, he’s not frowning, he’s just looking at her like a deer in the headlights. Eventually her own amused smile starts to fade, her face morphing into concern as the fear creeps in that he’s angry.

“Len?” She eventually asks, leaning over the empty seat between them. “Leonard, are you-?” She doesn’t get to finish, because his lips crash onto hers in a hard kiss that she finds herself melting into.

The kiss lasts until their forced to part for air, though by that time they’re on their feet and the extra chair has been pushed out of the way. Len’s hands settle onto her hips, his thumbs brushing lightly over her abdomen.

“Stolen kiss, you are one hell of a thief.” She muses with a smile and he smirks at her.

“And don’t you forget it.”

She chuckles at him as he pulls her back in for another kiss. She wraps her arms tightly around his neck.

They don’t stay in the galley all night, and even though she can tell he’s lying Sara humors him when Len tells her he can’t remember the way to his own room. Hers is closer anyway, so it’s easier if they both go there.


End file.
